Don't Cry
by kkyu32
Summary: 'Saatnya kita pergi..'/'Tidak.. Aku belum bisa..'/'Tapi kita harus pergi.'/'Berikan aku waktu.. 3 haripun cukup.' WONKYU, CHANGKYU! DLDR. RnR?


**Title : About Love**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu, Changkyu**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

* * *

_'Saatnya kita pergi..'_

_'Tidak.. Aku belum bisa..'_

_'Tapi kita harus pergi.'_

_'Berikan aku waktu.. 3 haripun cukup.'_  
.

.

.  
_**Day One..**_

"Aku lelah.. Hiks."Ujar seorang namja berkulit putih pucat itu. Laki-laki lainnya, yang kini sedang memperhatikannya menghela napas. Lelah mendengar semua kata-kata pesimisnya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya ditempat tidur namja berkulit putih pucat itu. Mungkin bisa disebut mereka. Tapi itu dulu..

_'Jangan menangis lagi, Kyu..'_

_'Hapus airmatamu..'_

"Aku selalu berada disampingmu.." Siwon merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun didalam pelukan hangat yang pasti sangat dirindukan namja manis itu. Mengelus surai cokelatnya. Namun apa yang terjadi? Ia tak bisa.. Tak bisa menyentuhnya..

"Hiks.. Siwon hyung.. Mianhae.."Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Siwon sedang merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan. Namun.. Ia tak bisa.. Tak bisa merasakannya..  
.

.

.  
_Andai dulu mereka tidak berselisih paham. Andai dulu mereka percaya satu sama lain._

_Andai.._

_Andai.._

_Andai.._

_Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua sudah terjadi. Kata 'andai' itu menjadi tidak berguna.._  
.

.

.  
**_Day Two.._**

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Jangan begini terus. Kumohon.." Laki-laki itu. Ia sumber masalahnya. Ia yang membuat mereka berselisih paham.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi Changmin-ah. Nanti Siwon hyung marah."Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Tatapannya kosong. Tak ingin melihat wajah Changmin.

"Itu hanya salah paham, Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau terpeleset tanpa sengaja menyentuh bibirku. Kita tidak berciuman.."Ujar Changmin. Siwon diam mematung. Berarti kekasihnya selama ini tidak selingkuh? Ialah yang tidak mempercayainya..

"Seberapapun aku menginginkanmu, mencintaimu, aku tak pernah berpikiran sekalipun untuk memisahkanmu dengan Siwon. Kebahagiaanmu adalah yang terutama untukku."Laki-laki itu menghapus airmata Kyuhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Menatap miris mata Kyuhyun yang bengkak, wajahnya yang pucat, rambutnya yang kusut. Tak seperti hari-hari sebelum kejadian itu berlangsung.

_'Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku disini.. Tepat didepanmu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu..'_ Tentu saja ucapan Siwon tidak bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun..  
.

.

.  
_Cinta tanpa kepercayaan.._

_Hanya seperti malam tanpa bulan dan bintang... Gelap.. Mati.. Hampa.. Tak ada artinya._

_Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Tak bisa diulang kembali._  
.

.

.  
_**Day Three..**_

Hari terakhir.. Siwon tersenyum. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah tidak sehancur sebelumnya. Walaupun sedikit, Kyuhyun sudah mulai tersenyum. Itu semua karena Changmin. Laki-laki yang selalu berada disamping diri Kyuhyun, walaupun perasaannya yang tak kunjung berbalas.

Changmin membawa Kyuhyun kesebuah cafe. Mendudukan diri mereka dikursi dekat jendela. Kyuhyun memakai syal biru pemberian Siwon. Syal hadiah ulang tahun dari Siwon.

Cuaca sedang bersalju. Siwon menggambar sebuah hati dikaca cafe dari embun dijendela sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh. Menatap gambar hati itu. Perlahan airmatanya jatuh. Menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari keberadaan kekasih tercintanya.

Siwon mengetuk kaca. Membuatnya menoleh. Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap bayangan yang hampir transparan didepannya. Ia berdiri. Menubruk kaca disampingnya. Siwon ikut mendekat. Menyatukan tangan mereka yang dibatasi oleh jendela kaca.

Tangan Siwon menembus kaca. Menyentuh tangan hangat Kyuhyun dengan tangan dingin miliknya. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya. Merasakan perasaan rindu yang menjalar dihatinya menghilang entah kemana.

_'Waktunya sudah habis..'_

_'Haruskah aku pergi?'_

_'Ya. Tempatmu bukan lagi disini..'_

_'Sebentar. Aku hanya butuh beberapa detik lagi. Untuk mengingat wajahnya. Mengukir wajahnya dihatiku.'_

Perlahan bayangan transparan itu semakin transparan. Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan tak ada lagi sentuhan itu ditangannya. Airmata Kyuhyun turun. Namun ia tetap tersenyum. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dikaca. Menggambar hati yang sama disebelah hati dari Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."Suara Changmin yang baru kembali entah darimana. Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya. Tersenyum tulus Changmin. Begitu juga Changmin.

Siwon tersenyum. Terimakasih untuk semuanya.

_'Jaga dia Changmin-ah. Jaga Kyuhyun sampai waktunya ia kembali kepelukanku..' Kata Siwon sebelum ia benar-benar pergi._

_'Selamat tinggal'_

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Menurut kalian ini happy ending atau sad ending ya? O_O rencana mau bikin happy ending.. tapi begini termasuk apa ya? kekeke.**

**yang baca tolong review yaa.. biar saya semangat bikin FF FF lainnya ^^**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
